


The Eyes of a God

by Fukoronoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: At first glance Yahaba Shigeru‘s eyes were just a boring brown but Kyoutani Kentarou knows what they really are the eyes of a god.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Eyes of a God

At first glance Yahaba Shigeru‘s eyes were just a boring brown but they could be so much more.

* * *

When you talked to him they were kind, loving and understanding.

Like the eyes of a mother talking about her kid.

* * *

In a match they were full of Fire and Passion.

Like the ones of a battle proof fighter.

* * *

They could be cold as ice and so angry that the devil would get scared.

* * *

They could be like a sad bottomless hole.

Like the ones of a person who saw people die.

* * *

Yet when you asked him about his passions they were exited, happy and Gold.

He looked like a kid who just ate his first ice cream.

* * *

But sometimes there was nothing of a child in his eyes.

They were longing, lustful and full of love. But there was only one person who got to see him like that.

Kyoutani Kentarou.

* * *

To other people Yahaba Shigeru’s eyes were just a boring brown but to Kyoutani Kentarou it was clear what they were:

The eyes of a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thx for reading this! This is my first ever fic so sorry😅. Oh and English is not my first language so I‘m sorry if it‘s wrong.


End file.
